


The Principal

by Yarekoto



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Frotting, Hinata is visiting and what a nice visit, M/M, Naegi is HPA's principal, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarekoto/pseuds/Yarekoto
Summary: Naegi receives a visit from Hinata at his office in Hope's Peak Academy.And what a nice visit.PWP
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	The Principal

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely indulgent and I wrote it under an hour... So yeah, mistakes might be there.
> 
> Also this is purely fictional, do not do this stuff at school (?)

"I don't want to be found like this…"

"Sshh. It's fine." 

Big hands pinned a slimmer waist to the wall, almost immediately pressing his whole body on the other, leaving just enough space to continue his hasty exploration. Despite the smaller boys protests, the sounds reverberating from his chest and spilling out of his lips were enough compensation for the trouble they were going through. 

Oh, if anyone could see the lewd face their dear headmaster Naegi was making at the moment: pure desire fire dancing in his eyes, mouth slightly agape as it let escape the tiniest but most delicious sounds, cheeks rose tinted as the temperature between them raised higher. His tie halfway undone, a wrinkled mess around his neck at this point, and so was his skin: painted with red spots and bite marks. The buttons of his shirt were barely unbuttoned, for they couldn't afford the hassle to get redressed with how scarce their time was. 

"Hinata…" 

Said young man felt a jolt through his body at his name being called with such desire laced to it. Hinata grabbed Naegi's hands and slammed them with certain force above the smaller boy's head before attacking his neck once more with a playful nibble. There was no protest from Naegi about the ruthless action, too lost in the moment to register such insignificant, short-term pain. Although it was probably overriden by the amount of pleasure they were getting as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. 

Naegi's moans escalated, and in any other situation Hinata would coax even more of those sweet noises out of him, but they were in prohibited terrain as it was. They shouldn't be doing this at school, in the principal's office. _In school hours_. And yet the fact that it was so forbidden made it even more exciting… such is the way human brains work, very odd ways. 

Hinata was biting his lip as his body pressed into the smaller one, grunting when the angle was uncomfortable and quickly solving the problem by lifting the boy up by his hips. A yelp was about to leave the reddened lips, it got quietned by Hinata's tongue intruding in his mouth. It was messy, the sounds they were making, if anyone were to hear them, couldn't be catalogued by anything that wasn't lewdness. 

The new angle was _so_ much better. He could deliver each thrust perfectly, their hardened members sliding against each other. Hinata wished nothing more than take their clothes off and just have him right there, lay him on the table and forget about his surroundings. They didn't have the time, nor was the right place. 

Naegi's head lolled to the side, a slim string of drool dropping from the corner of his mouth. He was sweating, his face red with both arousal and exertion. How hard he was trying to keep the sounds in almost looked cute. 

"You are making such a dirty face, _Principal_." Hinata leaned in, nibbling on Naegi's earlobe. The mentioned principal squirmed, hands scrapping harder at Hinata's back, presumably trying to grab to his shirt. "What would your students say if they saw you like this?" Another thrust. Naegi almost mewled. 

"You're being mean…" Naegi tried to berate him somehow despite how undeniable it was that he enjoyed Hinata's dirty talk immensely. It sounded less convincing between hot pants and low moans. 

Hinata could feel the slight wetness of Naegi's arousal, or was it his? It didn't matter, he could feel both of them were close to that sweet, sweet release. He kept Naegi up with one hand easily, the wall leverage working for him to use less strength there -as well as Naegi having his legs tightly secured around him-, and he sneakily used the other to free their arousal from the confinement of their pants. He made quick work of it and started pumping them together. Naegi's body arched, moans escalating as he momentarily forgot where they were. 

"You are being so loud," Hinata teased. His hand abandoned the job of keeping the smaller body up -pressing into the wall and the grip Naegi had on him enough for him to not fall off- and went to cover Naegi's mouth instead. "You want all the school to find out, don't you?" 

Naegi tried to shake his head, probably. His eyes closed shut instead, his back arching once again while Hinata pumped faster. He was reaching his limit himself. 

"But you were so horny you couldn't wait to get home." Naegi's moans were reverberating against the palm of his hand. Some wetness was sticking to it, but Hinata couldn't be bothered enough to care. "Maybe I should fuck you against the window next time so everyone can see how dirty you are." 

That did it for Naegi. A loud moan spilled covered by Hinata's hand, his muscles tightening as he felt the wave of pleasure washing over him. Naegi's unabashed pleasure expression at that instant was enough for Hinata to finish with a few pumps later. 

Hinata gently lowered Naegi to the floor, not stepping away in case he still felt his legs too shaky to stand on his own. If only they had the time how much he would give to take him away to somewhere more discreet… 

Naegi hastily tried to comb his hair with his fingers, rearrange his tie and shirt and, blushing red as a tomato, grab some tissues to clean himself before tucking it back into his pants. He was cute, almost unbearably so. 

Hinata found himself rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the embarrassment of the aftermath with the things he said before. The heat of the moment really messed with his brain… 

"Hinata…"

"Y-yes?" Hinata cleared his throat while he was redoing his own tie. 

"You didn't mean it… the window thing… right?" Naegi's face got redder if possible, but his eyes were undeniably shifting to the window subtly. 

Hinata tried his best not to grin. Something told him that Naegi was considering it, as crazy as it might sound. The innocent looking are the dirtiest, huh? "Of course not. Just dirty talk, yes?" 

Naegi nodded with a nervous smile. He came to the thought of it, of course it was impossible for Hinata to overlook that. Oh well, he wasn't going to torture Naegi with that for much longer… it was also embarrassing to talk about it when they weren't in the mood anymore. Although Naegi was so transparent it was funny how quick he would change colours. 

The young principal mumbled something about going to the bathroom, but not before getting stopped by Hinata's words. 

"A mirror sounds less... exposing." Hinata suggested, clearly teasing the other male. 

Naegi visibly trembled and it took him a few seconds to turn his head towards Hinata. He tensed, his legs lightly rubbing together. _If only they weren't inside a school… Oof._ "I-I'll think about it…"

Hinata had to cover his mouth to stop himself from genuinely laughing at Naegi's obvious reaction to his words. Yup, Naegi was a really transparent man and he loved him. 


End file.
